Shadamy Highschool
by Grumpy0323
Summary: Amy is a new girl at Chaos High school. Shadow has been here for years and knows everything about everyone. What happens when Amy finds a certain someones computer?
1. So Far So Good

**Chapter 1 : So Far So Good**

 **Amy's POV**

Today was the first day of school. I got up extra early that morning. I was too excited. Blaze was still sleeping. I made myself pancakes, and rushed out the door before Blaze knew I was awake. I slowly walked to school. All the worries of the new High School made my stomach churn. I held it in though. I wouldn't be caught dead barfing on my first day. I thought about what they probably wear at Chaos High School. It was probably completely different than my pink Under Armour sweatshirt and my jeans. I thought boyish look would get me liked but… I'm thinking about turning back... _No Amy! We risked getting yelled at by Blaze to do this and we are not turning back!_ We? What was wrong with me? I snapped out of it immediately as I noticed I had passed the school! Awe man! I looked like a dumb ( but pretty ) new kid! I rushed into the school. The hallways were filled! I thought I would be the first person there. Seems like this school gets up early. Everyone was in the cafeteria. People had brought their breakfast here and were enjoying it. Suddenly a big flash of blue passed by me. The flash traveled to the lunch table with a bunch of popular guys. As soon as the flash arrived the populars cheered. I hope this school year is like that. Well not exactly but, something like that.

Someone behind me tapped my shoulder. When I turned around I saw a group of girls. They looked mad. " Why are you like, staring at my boyfriend?" The tan chipmunk spit. I was going to try my best to stay away from those mean girls. I wanted my senior year to be a good year. " Oh, sorry" I replied. I think some other people heard me say that because they were staring at me and snickering. Luckily a bat girl pulled me out of that mess. " Why are you talking to Sally? " "Who?" I replied confused. " Sally, no one talks to her except her group." " You must be new here. I'm rouge. Looks like you have...math." She rushed me to my classroom and we were the first ones to sit down. " You have math too? " I asked." Yeah, now shush" When math started everyone was paying attention. When we left, a few were sleeping and some were just staring, bored. The next class was boring too. Then rouge had to go to another class. When I got to my class I noticed the blue flash came inside too. When he slowed down I saw him. He was a blue hedgehog. That "Sally" girl walked in and glanced at me. "Ugh, not you again." They sat really far away and stared at me. About halfway through the class, a black hedgehog with crimson stripes came in." You're late!" the teacher told him. " I know." Everyone stared. He sat down diagonal from me. He didn't have any books but nobody dared to say that. After that class was over, I rushed out so I wouldn't have to talk to him. I went to a few more boring classes and then it was lunch. I went to my locker then met up with Rouge at hers. Rouge sat down at a table with all girls. She introduced me. " This is Cream, Cheese, and Wave. "Hi" they said in unison. "Hi I'm Amy-" Blaze cut me off. "The selfish pink hedgehog." I guess she knew about this morning. " Hey Blaze!" Wave yelled. "Hey Blaze meet Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Amy!" " Hi " everyone said except for Amy. Rouge told Blaze how I had just gotten here too. "I know. She's my sister". After a few minutes of explaining our lives, the blue flash came and stopped. "Can I stay here? I don't want Sally to get me." He said. "Why? I thought you guys were dating?" His face darkened. " Oh no. She's been telling people that again? Here, I haven't given you a proper introduction yet. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog I'm the fastest thing alive.


	2. No Mercy

**Chapter 2 : No Mercy**

 **Shadow's POV**

I was late for all of my classes because of that stupid blue hedgehog. Unfortunately, he was in ALL of my classes. We took the same paths to get to our classes. When he ran really fast, my books fell. EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN TIME! I was bored during class so I took my time studying new girls and boys. There was this Blaze girl and that's it…. oh and that Amy girl. She seems like one of those girl drama starters. I knew everything about everyone. Sally was the mean popular one who chased after sonic. Cream was the teacher's pet. Sonic was the fast hedgehog, one of the most popular people in this school. Tails was the science geek. Knuckles was the one who always thought people were insulting him. Rouge was that person who flirts with everybody. Rouge and I are connected. I like to know about people. Rouge hangs out with those people then, calls me and I add it on my computer. I don't have any friends. Rouge isn't considered my friend. Nobody sits by me at lunch. All I do is drink whatever drink I have and watch people. I watched Blaze and Amy. Luckily they were sitting at the same table. Apparently they are sisters. I added all the info on my computer. I watched as Sonic speeded to their table. He started talking to Amy about Sally.

 **Amy's POV**

After Sonic explained what Sally did some other boys joined us. "Hey wuzzup, Sonic." A red echidna said as he sat down. "Why are we sitting by girls." A silver hedgehog asked. "I'm hiding from Sally and these girls are helping me." It was kind of fun having the boys around. "This is Blaze and Amy they are new here." Sonic introduced us to his friends too. " This is Tails, Knuckles, and Silver." "Heyo!" They said together. After lunch we all had a class together. We walked and kept the conversation going as we headed to class. When we got there I took a seat next to Blaze who was sitting next to Silver, and Cream who was sitting next to Tails. English started and I sat there the whole time not talking at all. While Cream and Tails, and Blaze and Silver were deep In a conversation. After school we went our ways. The girls went to our house, and the boys went to Silvers. On our way to our house we talked about the boys. "Isn't Silver cute." Blaze said hoping for a no. She didn't want anyone on her boy. She had no reason to be afraid. I didn't say a word on our way. I was too busy thinking about Sally. Was she really that mean? My mind trailed to Shadow. I didn't know anything about him. I've figured out my goal for this week. Find out personalities for everyone she knew.

The next day was a Saturday we decided to sign up for sports. I was going to do soccer with Blaze. We joined our team. Luckily we were on the same one. We spent the whole day extra sizing and having fun. I slept good that night. The next day was relaxing. We sat there doing nothing. On Monday I was kind of happy. Also, Cramped from not stretching, Mostly, happy. Finally, something exciting. Blaze and I walked to school together. "Ugh, my back hurts." I cried. It looked like blaze had stretched without me. All of a sudden a green hedgehog blocked our path. " Hey ladies." he said, he tone clearly showing what he wanted. "Get out of our way." Blaze said showing no mercy and shoving and kicking him. We ran away. "What was that about." I said confused. "I don't know. He just attacked us out of nowhere." I know he did that but where did she get that anger. No mercy!? Never! Always show mercy! We got to school. Rouge and I headed towards our first class. We sat down and started talking about soccer.

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Shadow: I didn't**

 **Me: Who Cares**

 **Shadow: You?**

 **Me: *Sigh* Shadow were wasting page space!**

 **Shadow: Who Cares?**

 **Me: *Grr***


	3. Say I love You

**Chapter 3 : Say I Love You**

 **Amy's POV**

Apparently Rouge was on our same team. The green hedgehog, now with scratch marks on his chest, sat down. WOW…. He was in our class. Weird I hadn't noticed him before. Class started and I stared at him the whole entire time. He was in my second class too. By then I noticed that Rouge was staring too. My class without Rouge came and I over heard that Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, was hosting a party, and the whole entire 10th grade was invited. I was totally going! At lunch I asked him about it. "Wow, you read my mind I was about to tell you guys about that. Its tomorrow everyone's going." He said proudly. "Everyone?" I asked pointing to a certain someone. "Umm, Yeah." he said hoping I would still go. "Well… I'll be there." I said. Shortly after that everyone said "Me too" and it was settled. At the end of the day, after everyone had left, Sonic took me to the roof of the school. "Is it obvious that I love you?" he said sweetly. "No and yes." I said, trying to make him confused in time so I could kiss him. It worked. I caressed his lips and shortly pulled away making him beg for more. "I'll see you at the party. I said. I walked away and smiled at my success.

 **Shadow's POV**

Of course I was going to that party. Amy is going to be there. Recently, I've grown a like for Amy Rose. Not too much. A like is all. I arrived at the house the next day. Sonic opened the door. He gasped. I let myself in. I was the first one. ITS NEVER GOOD TO BE THE FIRST ONE! I sat down. Next to arrive was Sonic's best friends. Sad they weren't the first ones, they got on the dance floor and started dancing alone. Weird people. Next, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Cream, Wave, and Scourge. They were all dancing. All the people arrived after them. All dancing. I decided to leave, I could practice soccer. I was going to dominate this year. Before I could get out the door I was trampled by a crying Amy. Suddenly her sadness turned to anger, she shoved me and kicked me. I was used to it. My parents weren't exactly nice. After she finished, she stormed out the building. I knew that I would be okay so I decided to head home. I headed outside. Before I could even get into my car, everything went black.

 **Amy's POV**

Who knew Sonic's house could be this big! It was just like a mansion! It probably was… I went to look for Sonic. I looked in the living room. All I saw was a creepy Shadow staring at me. I found him in his room. What I found labeled my day as the worst day ever. Sonic and Sally. They were making out on his bed. I decided to leave before it became more than just kissing. I ran crying. The worst part was that none of my friends noticed me running. I bumped into Shadow. I don't know what happened there but I got really mad. I did something like what Blaze had done that time, except worse. I ran outside and, bent down on my knees. I noticed Shadow had passed out. Then I thought, WHAT AM I DOING! I quickly ran to Shadow and used all my strength to lift him up. Since my house was two houses away I brought him there. I cleaned him up without undressing him. Then I put him outside. I went home and cried. Why would Sonic do this. I heard a knock on the door. Aww man I forgot to tell Rouge about me running out. Though it was not Rouge, it was Shadow. He punched me. Then started ransacking my house. I guess I should've given him a sorry note. I couldn't do anything. I deserved this. All because I was mad. After he left, I sat crying in my messed up house. In a few minutes everyone would be leaving the party. Then I thought BLAZE! AWW MAN! I can't tell her what happened! I HAVE to clean this up.


	4. Soccer for Sadness

**Chapter 4: Soccer for Sadness**

 **Amy's POV**

I finally accomplished it. The punch didn't really hurt me so I didn't have to do anything there. Blaze came home and asked why I left. I told her I had a headache and that was that. The next day was another boring old day until the end. At the end of the day, the teacher asked me to help her after class. I did. You know what I found? Shadows computer. I had to take it. So, I did. Luckily it didn't have a password. I had to look. The only thing on the computer was a document. I opened it. WOW! IT HAD EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL. I had to look at me. It had so much info. I noticed it had Shadow's Name. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I looked at everyone I knew. The next day I could see clearly. Until I ran into Sonic.

 **Shadow's POV**

DANG IT! I can't find my computer. I need to update it. I figured out that Amy wasn't what I thought. I had to get revenge. I destroyed her house and punched her! I had to update that she's a total BUM! I decided not to go to school the next day. I sat at home. I was kinda bored. There was nothing to do. Nothing to update on my computer. I sighed. Today was soccer practice. I wish soccer was a one player game. I marched around the house. I went outside, back in, outside, back in etc. Man this is boring. A few shows from the TV quickly passed by. Every two making an hour. Finally, soccer! Wait. Why am I getting so hyped up about soccer? I hate it! I dragged myself there. I was the first one. WOW. I guess the coach was but. Well. Nevermind. Soon all the scrawny wannabes came. Then they came. Amy, Rouge, and Blaze. I thought it was an all male team. Ugh, I'm on the same team as that troll. We did a few ball extra sizes. Then we scrimmaged. Boys vs Girls. I admit it was kinda fun kicking Amy's shin. It would be better without shin guards. I got benched a lot because of my excessive kicking. That gave me more time to watch Grumpy. Yeah, Grumpy. That's her real name. I think her last name is 0323. Some people say she was made in a lab and she was numbered, but I disagree. She's in our school. She's really smart. I really don't remember making a profile for her. Apparently I hadn't. I made one and added all the info. She was really quiet. Though, she was really good at soccer. She was our goalie. She could kick really far. She jumped so high even though she was really short. Then, I focused on Rouge. She was good at Midfield. She didn't try to keep the ball all to herself, unlike her normal self. Plus she looked kinda cute in our soccer outfits. When I got home all sweaty, my father was there. He was watching TV. I wonder how he does it. Watch TV. He just sits there, eating Sour Cream Pringles. I don't get my activeness from my dad. My mom's a whole different story but… I'm not going to get into that. The next day I went to school. I interrogated everyone. Amy wasn't at school today. I figured it was her. THAT TROLL! I tried to get her, but we were never at school the same day. Weird week. At soccer practice, I thought it would be a great idea. When I got out and she got out. Her team was just about to throw the ball in. I was in charge of blocking her. I tackled her and stood up. She laid on the ground. She was crying. Then, it all happened. I made the worst decision ever. I, yes me, with my cleats on, stepped on her. I balanced my arms so I would be on one foot, standing on her stomach. It happened. Blood. More and more and more blood. It all came out of her mouth, nose, eyes, and probably other places. I think it's called Blood in Stool. I'm probably wrong. It was happening. Blaze ran over. She started crying. Everyone was staring. She went to the hospital. Her parents forgave me and we decided to have an Appreciation dinner for her.

 **I'm Sorry That one took a long time. I had Writers Block.**

 **Shadow: Yeah, Right**

 **Me: It's hard you know?**

 **Shadow: Yeah, Right**

 **Me: SHADOW! I made almost this whole chapter on YOUR POV**

 **Shadow: ALMOST**

 **Me: Okay Shadow... You right the next one.**

 **Shadow: MMM K**

 **Me: Now I'm kinda scared**


End file.
